Entering & Escaping
by InsaneProcrastinator007
Summary: One-shot Set just before Tangled Ever After. Eugene leaned on the wall with his arms crossed, chuckling at Rapunzel scurrying all over the room and straightening out the bed to make it seem like only one person was sleeping on it. Eugene grabbed his shirt from the floor and started buttoning it up. When he glanced at Rapunzel her eyes seemed to have been glued to his chest. REVIEW!


**Entering & Escaping**

It was dark and nobody noticed a silhouette scaling the walls of the castle. The guards were slowly dozing off dreaming of killing the princesses fiancee'. The breeze made the trees sway in the music of the wind chimes hung all around the kingdom. And the moon was playing hide and seek with the citizens of Corona. Everyone in the empire felt the heat and humidity dispersing around. The stars were twinkling with brightness at Eugene's stupidity as he nearly slipped off the ledge.

"Sheesh, I am definitely out of practice." Eugene remarked as he took a couple steps back and ran off the edge of the balcony and almost (again) missing the window sill. "Yep I am definitely out of practice."

He finally made it on to the balcony of the princess. He carefully took out the keys he had previous stolen from the guards below and opened the door. He stepped inside in silence and crept to Rapunzel's bed. Her chocolate brown hair was scattered messily all over the pillow. Majority of the blankets were strewn on the floor and Rapunzel had rearranged herself in some weird fighting pose. She was wearing Eugene's old white shirt which engulfed her tiny frame. He stood there admiring the view of her long lean legs. Rapunzel shifted again hugging the pillow tightly, sighing in annoyance at the heat.

Eugene grinned widely as he unbuttoned and shrugged off his shirt. He crawled in behind her in the bed and pulled her closely to his chest. Unconsciously she turned around, her hand drifted up to Eugene's chest and placing it on his heart, she breathed in his unique scent in relief. Rapunzel's legs twisted with his, while he situated his hand on her hip. They both exhaled in contentment and drifted to sleep.

_The next day early in the morning:_

Rapunzel felt uncomfortable, she tried shifting around but something appeared to be trapping her. The amount of heat radiating near her was unbearable to sleep in. She reluctantly opened her eyes to see Eugene fast asleep in front of her. Rapunzel gasped quietly and blinked a couple times to make sure she wasn't dreaming...yet there he was. Rapidly coming to her senses she began shaking Eugene violently.

"Eugene! What on earth are you doing here?" Rapunzel shrieked.

"Blondie." Eugene sluggishly responded, "Go back to sleep."

"What are you doing here!" Rapunzel muttered back, "Are you crazy?"

Eugene opened his mouth to reply.

"Don't answer that," Rapunzel cut him off. "You didn't answer me, what are you doing here!"

"What, I can't visit my own fiancee'?" Rapunzel could hear the smirk in his voice as he pulled her more tightly against his chest.

"Quickly get out of here before someone finds you in my room! I really don't want a dead fiancee' if one of the guards find you," Rapunzel mumbled under her breath. "Go, I wanna get as much sleep as I can."

In all truth she wasn't getting any sleep when she headed up here last night. She was so used to snuggling with Eugene in her bed that without him there she felt uneasy.

"You couldn't sleep either?" Eugene asked her empathetically.

"...yeah." She admitted.

"Me too Blondie," Eugene said whispering in her ear. A small shiver ran down Rapunzel's spine.

"You excited about today?" Rapunzel questioned Eugene.

"Is it un-manly of me to say yes?"

"Probably," Rapunzel's snickered. "But I'm just as excited."

"You should be...you're marrying me. You'll be the envy of women everywhere," Eugene cheekily mentioned.

"You might be Flynn Rider to them, but I'm marrying a guy named Eugene Fitzherbert...so I don't think they would mind," Rapunzel replied back snarkily.

"Ouch Blondie!" Eugene clutched his hand above his heart in mock pain, "You wound me woman! And now you shall pay the price!" Eugene hands slowly started tracing the sides of her body, eliciting giggles out of her.

"Eugene! Don't you dare tickl-" the rest of her sentence died down as her laughter grew more and more pronounced.

Rapunzel resorted to smacking and pinching Eugene at whatever sliver of skin she could reach. "Ow! Stop pinching me! You have sharp nails!" Eugene stopped tickling her long enough for him to grab both her hands and hold them above her head with one hand.

"This really isn't fair you know," Rapunzel complained. "You're stronger than me."

"When exactly have I ever played fair?" Eugene raised an eyebrow in response. He noticed the shirt she was wearing rose a profuse amount, showing more of her legs then last night, the shirt was barely skimming her mid-thigh.

Rapunzel noticing the stare directed at her legs, began rubbing them together and leisurely shifting them near Eugene's legs. She felt the grip on her arms loosen a great deal. As fast as she could her hands wriggled free and managed to flip Eugene on his back. Sitting on top of him, she leant close to him and said, "Sucker."

"Now look who isn't playing fair?" Eugene commented looking up at Rapunzel

"Well you left me no choice." She smirked widely.

The chiming of the clocks commenced knocking both of them out of their reverie.

"Oh god! The maids are going to be here soon!" She quickly jumped out of bed and grabbed the clothes she should have been sleeping in. A confining and tight nightgown, with long sleeves and the hem that reaches her ankles.

Eugene got up off the bed and sauntered behind. He spun her around and pinned her against the wall. "I want my good morning kiss," he murmured as Rapunzel's breathing hitched.

Rapunzel glared up at him and gently pushed him back. "I'll kiss you later, I really have to change before the maids come in here and find out that I slept in your old shirt and assume you came in for the night!"

"But I did come in for the night. I've come in for many nights without anyone realising...except for the time your dad found us cuddled up in bed together, I really don't think he believed me when I said that nothing happened..." He trailed off.

"EUGENE!"

"Fine then," Eugene sighed. "Do you need help changing?" She could feel his smug smile as his lips descended to her throat. A tiny moan escaped her as his fingers grasped her hips.

"Eugene," Rapunzel groaned out, "We really have to stop..."

"Why?" He quickly hoisted her up continuing to kiss her. Her legs locked around his waist and her hands ran through his hair.

_KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK _

"God, just as were getting to the good stuff," Eugene muttered annoyed letting Rapunzel down.

Rapunzel practically leaped out of Eugene's arms, "This is why we should of stopped!" She half whispered and shouted, her arms flailing above her head. "Ummmhh...give me 10 minutes, I just got out of the bath!" Rapunzel yelled to the maids outside.

"Okay then your highness!"

Eugene leaned on the wall with his arms crossed, chuckling at Rapunzel scurrying all over the room and straightening out the bed to make it seem like only one person was sleeping on it. Eugene grabbed his shirt from the floor and started buttoning it up. When he glanced at Rapunzel her eyes seemed to have been glued to his chest. He coughed to bring her out of her trance, Rapunzel's cheeks turned a rosy pinkish colour as Eugene smirked roguishly at her. She rolled her eyes in annoyance and spun around in a huff.

"Make any comment and I will hit you with my frying pan," Rapunzel grumbled.

"I was merely going to say if you were enjoying the view," Eugene said while laying open mouthed kisses on her throat from behind.

"You really gotta go now," Rapunzel groaned out and started pushing him towards the balcony.

"Fine then, I'll see you later," Eugene gave her one last kiss.

"Don't be late!" Rapunzel cheekily remarked.

"I'll do my best not too, but I'm a pretty busy guy." Rapunzel punched him in the stomach. "Kidding. I'll be there," Eugene wheezed out, "Geez Blondie, you sure can throw a mean swing."

"Learned from the best," Rapunzel smiled innocently. "Anyways you should go now."

"Okay, okay. I'm going now," Eugene said standing the edge of the balcony, "See you in three hours!"

"I'll be the one in white!" Eugene heard as he jumped and grabbed on to the nearest ledge, ascending the enormous castle. He reached the top and began to walk towards his room...on the opposite side of the castle, far away from Rapunzel's room.

"You're looking might pleased with yourself his morning Mr. Fitzherbert, any reason why?" The voice was polite but was lined with suspicion.

"Ahhhh...Nothing your majesty, just stretching, climbing the castle gives the body a good ole' fashioned workout," Eugene answered lying through this teeth. From the look on the King's face, it seemed he wasn't buying the story.

"You weren't in Rapunzel's room before the wedding were you?" The King's raised eyebrow in doubt of Eugene's tale. Eugene could feel beads of sweat accumulating near his neck gradually making their way down his shirt.

"Rapunzel's room? Pfftt...of course not. Is this her side of the castle? I did NOT realise that!" Eugene rambled trying to convince the King of his ignorance.

King hid his smirk behind the stern frown. He stood staring at Eugene in amusement of his son-in-law nervousness, "I'm going to pretend I believe you Eugene because I doubt my daughter would want her own fiancee' to be thrown in jail on the day of their wedding." Eugene gulped noisily and nodded his head numerous times.

**REVIEW!**

**Thank you for reading!**

**Hey guys tell me what you thought and any other 'Tangled' oneshots you would like to see!**

**Cheers!**


End file.
